


Unexpected Everything

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot goes to the arcade expecting it to be empty. Instead, he finds Tyrell in a bad state of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Everything

Elliot sometimes went to the arcade just to be there. Maybe sometimes it was to see if anyone was there, or to try to remember when he was Mr. Robot, or to feel like he was important again. But he just liked it there. 

It was Saturday, a few hours before noon, and he had nothing to do so he went to the arcade. He pulled his hood off and fixed his hair once inside, before stiffening a little when he saw he wasn't alone this time.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked, slowly approaching the figure. Tyrell stirred and blinked up at Elliot. His hair was out of order and he'd folded his blazer into a makeshift pillow. 

His tie was loosened, his shoes where abandoned on the floor, and the top two buttons of his dress shirt were undone. He sat up on the ski ball ramp and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm... Sorry." The man said, glancing down at his watch. "I didn't mean to sleep so long. I just fell asleep extremely late..." He licked his lips and buttoned his shirt back up before fixing his tie. Elliot frowned a little. 

"You slept here? Why?" He asked softly, standing in front of Tyrell. 

Tyrell sighed. "Joanna told me not to come home. I didn't know where else to go."

Elliot couldn't help the slight 'I knew it' feeling that rose up in him. He knew they weren't as perfect as they looked. But he also felt bad. 

Marriage was supposed to be perfect and forever. Not like it ever was anymore, but he wanted it to be. 

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Tyrell let out a quiet laugh, though it wasn't a humored laugh. 

"She won't even let me see the baby." He whispered, closing his eyes and putting his face in his hands.

Elliot frowned, looking down at Tyrell. Why did Tyrell trust him? He'd admitted murder to him. He'd told him exactly how he'd felt when he'd done it. 

He was telling him something Elliot felt was extremely personal. If Tyrell trusted him, he had to help him. "It's... Okay. And if it's not, then it will be." He said gently with a small, hopefully assuring smile.

Tyrell shook his head slightly, not even looking up at Elliot. "It doesn't feel like it." He stated. 

"I know it doesn't. You feel like nothing will be okay. Ever. I know what that feels like. I know. But it will be." Elliot said and he put a hand on Tyrell's shoulder. "Maybe it won't turn out like you hoped, but it could end up being better." He soothed, squeezing Tyrell's shoulder. "What do you need?" He asked softly.

Tyrell just shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know. I am confused and I just..." He sat up again and looked up at Elliot. "I want to stop worrying. To stop thinking." He said, nearly sounding desperate. 

Elliot nodded a little. He understood. He felt like that a lot. "Do you need to just...let go?" He asked carefully, biting his bottom lip softly. 

"Yes. But if that were easy, don't you think I would have done it by now?" Tyrell answered, eyeing Elliot.

Elliot let out a sigh. This was a terrible idea. Terrible, terrible, terrible, idea. But he needed Tyrell in a good state of mind, and not...whatever he was in now. 

Elliot dropped to his knees in front of the man and reached for Tyrell's belt. He hesitated for a breath before he undid the belt, button, and zipper. 

Tyrell just froze while Elliot did it, but lifted his hips a little so the hacker could pull his pants and boxers down. 

Once Tyrell's clothing was around his ankles, Elliot pressed forward and gently took the man's cock into his mouth.

Tyrell barely recalled that Elliot had said something about letting go, so that's what he did. He closed his eyes and let the sensations take over his thoughts. 

Elliot sucked lightly and bobbed his head up and down just a little. He then sucked at the tip while slowly stroking the base, reassured by soft moans and hitches in Tyrell's breath. 

He continued to vary his technique for a little while before Tyrell spilled into his mouth with a gasp. Elliot swallowed it down to the best of his ability and wiped his mouth.

"Thank you." Tyrell breathed, nodding a little. "That was exactly what I needed. Thank you." He kissed Elliot's forehead before he pulled his boxers and pants back up. "You are absolutely wonderful, Elliot." He whispered, laying back on the ski ball ramp and closing his eyes. 

Elliot watched Tyrell for a moment before he laid down one ramp over from Tyrell. He closed his eyes and wondered if sleeping here would be such a bad idea after all.


End file.
